This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific aims include: 1. To determine whether dietary or nutritional factors are associated with risk of relapse. 2. To identify potential diet response genes that mediate effects of diet and nutrition on prostate cancer. 3. To determine whether diet can modify effects of expression of aggressiveness genes on risk of relapse. 4. To explore additional pathological and biochemical mechanisms by which diet may be associated with relapse.